


A Little Push From Mother Nature

by accio_remus



Category: Glee
Genre: Fuckurt Advent, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: Finn can't ignore the changes in his relationship with Puck, but he might need a little push from mother nature. AU for Season 4 where Finn started at Lima U in the fall.  For Day 12 of 2016 Fuckurt Advent.





	

Finn woke up with a gasp and tried to focus on his dorm room and be sure of where he was. He’d been having the same dream over and over. Honestly, it was a strange combination of memory and dream. He would be back in the room he had shared with Puck for football camp the summer before sophomore year. The last night. The night that Puck tried to kiss him and he had freaked out a little. Except, in the dream, he didn’t freak out. In the dream, he kissed Puck back. 

He wasn’t as dumb or oblivious as people thought, he knew he was reliving this because he and Puck were close again. He knew he was bisexual even if he’d pushed it out of his life to survive high school. There had been moments, in the last few months, that he thought they might get a second chance where he wasn’t too afraid of what would happen. Falling asleep on Puck’s bed watching a movie, celebrating a good grade with a long hug instead of a high five, unspoken conversations. 

But what if he screwed up again? He didn’t exactly have the best track record with relationships. Hell, the first time he screwed this up Puck went home, slept with Finn’s girlfriend, and it took years for them to even be friends again. 

Finn was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that it was very, very, quiet. That was strange because quiet was not a word he would every use to describe his assigned residence hall. He knew that only a handful of people hadn’t left the dorm for holiday, but it was like there was no noise anywhere and that was weird. Finn had stayed to finish up a project, but he planned to leave later that day. He was supposed to meet his mom at Aunt Linda’s for Christmas while Burt had gone to visit Kurt in New York. 

He figured he should probably find out what was going on, so he slid out of bed and threw a sweatshirt on with his sleep pants before sticking his head out into the hallway to investigate. It was empty. He walked down the hall and checked the floor lounge, but it was empty too. As he walked back to his room he realized he didn’t hear a lot of noise coming from outside either so he went back to his room and looked out the window.

All he saw was white. Snow covered everything as far as he could see. He could barely make out the shapes of cars in what he knew had to be the parking lot. He grabbed his phone off of his desk and scrolled through his notifications noting several missed calls from his mother and the series of severe weather alerts he had slept right through. This was not good. 

He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv to the local channel where he was greeted by Rod Remington in a parka talking about the worst blizzard since the late 70s. Shit, shit, shit. The roads were closed to non-emergency vehicles and nearly every local business including the University was officially closed. 

He checked his phone again. Sure enough, one of those notifications he had missed was from the University alert system instructing students to leave if they could and to report to a single dorm yesterday afternoon if they could not. He was screwed. 

It was only then, and he felt guilty it had taken him so long, that he thought to wonder where the hell Puck was. Things were complicated between them, and while Finn thought he probably needed some space at the same time he instantly felt lonelier without Puck there than just knowing everyone else was gone. 

He sent Puck a quick text and then one to his mom saying that he was stuck but he’d be fine. He figured it would be smart to make sure he was really alone in the building so he headed up to the fifth floor and started knocking on doors. Up and down the hallways he banged on doors and shouted in case anyone else had been sleeping like he did. He went floor by floor and stopped for a few extra minutes outside the residence hall director’s door. Normally, someone was always available in case of emergency but nobody answered and Finn suspected the director had evacuated to the designated campus shelter like anyone else who didn’t sleep like they were in a coma. 

When he finally made it to the lobby he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Sprawled out on the nasty brown couch in the lobby, snoring fantastically, was Puck. 

Finn shook his head and crossed the small space before leaning down and shaking Puck’s shoulder. “I can’t believe we’re snowed in.”

Puck yawned and sat up, still slumped against the arm of the couch. “I tried to go get something to eat! I got two blocks away and the county sheriff made me turn around. I was going to try to sneak out again but I fell asleep.” 

“The news said that it’s the worst storm in almost 50 years. We’re probably going to be here for a few days,” Finn said. 

Puck shrugged. “Fine with me. I’d rather be here assuming we can scrounge up some food. You can’t stand your cousins anyway.” 

Puck had a point. Finn’s cousins were spoiled brats who acted like anyone who didn’t attend their church had herpes or something. He was better off. 

“Food would be good. I can’t believe the power is still on, “ Finn said, flopping down on the couch and leaning against Puck. 

“Do we have anything to eat in our room?” 

“Two cups of Ramen and those energy bars we didn’t eat because they taste like shit,” Finn said sadly. 

Puck snorted. “Then I guess we’ll have to do a little hunting and gathering from our neighbors.”

“We can’t steal food! We, well okay, I can get kicked out of school for something like that,” Finn said turning to Puck and trying to work up his best disapproving look. Puck clearly wasn’t buying it. 

“Okay. 1. We’ll leave notes and replace it when we can leave. 2. They should have checked the building better before they left you to starve to death. 3. Lima U is not kicking out a Congressman’s kid because he got hungry in an emergency.” 

Finn still wanted to argue, but he was really hungry. “Okay, fine. But we’ll start with the girls you haven’t pissed off yet. We’re less likely to get our asses kicked that way.” 

They stopped by their room to dump Puck’s coat and bag. Finn grabbed a stack of Post-its while Puck retrieved a small pouch from the bottom drawer. Finn bit his lip, maybe he didn’t want to know. Kurt had tried to explain “plausible deniability” to him before the whole Push It thing and he finally understood what he meant. 

They worked their way down the hall, borrowing food and a few candles from the girls’ rooms in case the power did go out. Finn figured they couldn’t complain too much about the candles since they were against the rules anyway. 

Back in their own room they rationed themselves out a small lunch and watched more of the news coverage. There were a lot of multi-car pile-ups and Finn was thankful that Puck had turned back before he could get into an accident. 

They decided that a Die Hard marathon was the best way to pass the time and settled in on Finn’s bed to watch it on his laptop as usual. Finn couldn’t focus on the movie, instead, he kept thinking about how Puck’s lips had felt on his both in the dream and all those years ago. He kept glancing over at Puck, trying to figure out if the other man had any idea that Finn might return those feelings if it was even possible that those feelings were still there. 

He knew Puck wouldn’t make the first move again. One of his mistakes at the time had been underestimating how much Puck had been hurt by the dumbass way he rejected him. He hadn’t realized Puck wasn’t just looking to mess around and he was worried what the rest of the team would do if they found out. 

Of course looking back it all seemed so dumb, but he knew from his short experience working at the high school that you never know that when it’s happening to you. 

Finn felt like they were reaching another turning point in their relationship and it was probably now or never. Yesterday he wouldn’t have thought “now” meant exactly this week, immediately, but at this point, he wasn’t so sure. If there was going to be a time when they could actually talk shit through and feel normal about their relationship becoming romantic it was being actual facts stuck together. Maybe it was a sign. 

He’d always been more of a do-er than a talker, and he figured if anyone understood that it was Puck. After the third movie finished he paused the computer and carefully set the laptop on the floor. Puck was giving him a curious look. “Are you tired already?”

Finn shook his head. He was afraid if he tried to talk it would just come out in one big jumble of stupid so instead he reached out and gently placed his hand on Puck’s cheek. He smiled and tilted his head slightly, leaning towards Puck slowly enough that he could move if he wanted to. He didn’t. 

Finn kissed him, careful not to get too carried away at first but quickly let things progress as Puck deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Finn pulling him close. They continued like that for a while, before Finn started to feel a little guilty and pulled away. “Um, shouldn’t we talk about this. You don’t think I’m messing with your head or a jackass for making you wait five years?” 

Puck laughed. “Do we need to have a heart to heart? We’re not those stupid kids anymore. Yeah, we’ll probably screw shit up, but as long as we give enough of a fuck to fix it I think we’ll figure it out.” 

“Well, that went easier than I expected,” Finn said with a grin, “so basically we learn from the past and talk to each other before we do something really dumb?” 

“Yup,” Puck said, “That, and thanks to the snow we’ve got this entire building all to ourselves and I can think of much better ways to spend the time than talking.”

“I’m never going to be able to walk in the lobby again without feeling a little guilty am I?” Finn said. 

“If I have my way you’ll also never be able to walk in the lobby without wanting to fuck me over the front desk again.” 

Finn just groaned and pulled Puck over on top of him. “Save that for tomorrow. Tonight we’ve got a perfectly good bed right here.” 

Best winter break ever.


End file.
